Tsubasa wa Yume
by Usaneko57
Summary: Answer to Demon and Star Challenge. Leon kisses Sora in the beginning of ep. 42 and all hell breaks loose.
1. Chapter 1

I'm writing this in response to the challenge posted by Mia Labyrinth. In case you haven't read the challenge, this is a change of plans from episode 42 when Leon brings Sora onstage and they do the beginning of the Angel's Act. Instead of letting her get away and then falling, Leon kisses Sora and then other stuff happens.

The first part of the story is basically a recap of the episode with a few minor changes that will help set the stage for the rest of the story. The characters (May especially) have been over-dramatized from what they normally are and may seem a little ooc. After the Angel's Act and the kiss, the storyline changes considerably from the regular Kaleido Star. Also, the first chapter is written differently from my normal style, because of the episode recapping. In later chapters, the writing style will probably change into my normal style. This isn't exactly what I thought my first story for Kaleido Star would be, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless. I'll be posted another story soon I hope.

_Italics_ are used when the characters are thinking about something, remembering something, or when words are emphasized. I might pop in from time to time to explain something or just because I have something stupid to say. Aside from this chapter, points of view probably won't be used that often, unless I'm using another episode.

Also, I don't own Kaleido Star or any characters or themes or names so don't sue me.

Chapter I:

Sora

Sora Naegino stood at the top of the stairs overlooking the Kaleido Stage she had come to love so much. The auditorium was empty now, just hours before the show. Her arms were full of pamphlets that she was supposed to be distributing to the empty seats. As she took the first few steps down, Sora's gaze rested on the empty stage and her mind drifted through memories of her time spent on that stage: the first time she set foot on it and didn't know a thing about the performance, the first time she got to perform with Layla, the Legendary Great Maneuver; even her first performance with Leon. As she thought about it, her brow furrowed and she shook her head to clear it of the impending anger. Sighing in nostalgia, Sora started the task at hand.

Halfway through, her thoughts began to drift again, this time to the other day. _"Stop screwing around, Sora!" _May shouted_. "You're just scared to face me!"_ Sora put her hand to her cheek, still feeling the sting of the slap. But even that didn't hurt as much as the way Layla looked at her. _"Sora, you need to think about how you hurt May just now."_ She had said, her icy blue eyes piercing Sora's heart. _"Not fighting can also hurt people."_ Sora's eyes watered. _It doesn't matter what they say,_ she thought. _I have to believe in my dream of a stage without conflict. I can't just give up. I know a stage without conflict can exist, for me, May, even Leon…_

Sora was shocked to find that her thoughts drifted back to him. She thought about what had happened the night before, about the things Leon had said and done. _His eyes looked so kind… that's the first time I've seen him look like that. I wonder who Sophie is._ Sora smiled unexpectedly as she recalled how gentle Leon had looked. _If only he could be like that all the time…_

May

May Wong sat in the dressing room, staring at her reflection in the mirror. She lifted the brush to her cheek and applied the make-up. Continuing to stare at herself her thoughts drifted to the previous evening.

_Sophie…Who is Sophie…? Could she be the one Emma was talking about? The one that can become Leon's partner? It has to be her. But why would he call Sora by her name?_ May's confusion soon led to anger and frustration.

_It doesn't matter who Sophie is. It doesn't matter that he sees Sophie in Sora. _I'm_ Leon's partner. Me. Not them._

Leon

_Sora…_

_So it _was_ her_. Leon Oswald thought as he stretched before the performance. It had been a few weeks now that he noticed he couldn't get her out of his head. Every minute they were apart he thought about her, and every second they were together he watched her, listened for the sound of her voice, waited for the brightness of her smile. It was true that when he first came to Kaleido Stage she mostly just made him angry. But it was probably because he detested her so that he watched her so closely. She reminded him so much of-

_Sophie…_

A tender smile graced his normally hardened features as he thought of the young girl from his past. He shook his head vehemently to clear it before anyone could see his expression. Trying to concentrate on his stretching, he bent backward catching sight of Sora talking to the other cast members.

"I'm sorry you have to do this Sora." One of them said.

Sora shook her head with a dazzling smile. "Don't be. This is my job now, and I'm going to work hard to do my best at it. You should all be thinking about tonight's performance, not worrying about me."

"That's our Sora," another commented. "Always cheerful and thinking of others." _Yes,_ Leon silently agreed. _Always thinking of others and smiling that beautiful smile._

Normal

Sora noticed Leon out of the corner of her eye, stretching and looking her way. Still a little nervous about the night before, Sora left the crowd to stand in front of Leon, smiling uncertainly and surprising Leon.

"Leon, I'm going to be scattering the flowers today, and I just wanted to let you know that I'll be trying my hardest, even though that sounds kinda weird, but I want you to try your hardest too, and anyway, let's just have a good show tonight okay? I'll see you around!" Sora babbled. She gave him that gorgeous smile one last time then left him.

Leon stood and watched her walk away. Behind him, in the darkness, May hid, also watching.

_I don't get it. I won the World Festival. Sora didn't even complete the maneuver. I've become the top star and Leon's partner. Sora is just an under-paid gofer. She backed down yesterday. Even though I keep winning Sora is always one step ahead._ May furrowed her brow and stepped out from behind the pillar.

"Leon, I want to know who Sophie is." She demanded, coming up behind him. When he didn't answer she continued her rant. "Was Sophie your partner? Whoever this Sophie is, I know I can beat her. I'll do everything she did, and I'll do it better. I'll work harder than ever. I'm the one who can be your partner now. I won the World Festival as your partner. I'll beat both Sora and Sophie!"

"Impossible." Leon replied without turning around.

"Why!" May yelled. "Why do you say that I can't beat them?"

"Because you don't know why." Leon turned to face her. "You can't compare to Sophie or Sora. You don't understand what they have that you don't, and so long as that is true, you could never beat Sora. And if you can't beat Sora, you have no chance of even coming close to Sophie." Leaving May behind, Leon walked off into the darkness.

Performance

The performance was well underway. Up on the trapeze, May couldn't shake the sound of Leon's voice telling her she would never win. She couldn't concentrate on what she was doing.

_What does Sora have that I don't? What could it possibly be? My skills match hers, I'm much more determined… what could I be missing?_

It was almost time for the final act. May let go of the trapeze, reaching her arms out for Leon. He caught her easily and swung her petite body up to meet his own. May let herself sink into his strong arms and enjoy the warmth of his embrace, however forced it may have been.

Up in the rafters Sora peered down at the swinging couple, surprised to find that she was a little jealous. Scolding herself silently she picked up the flower sifter and began to scatter the flowers.

Back down on the trapeze Leon's eyes flew open. _"Today I'll be scattering the flowers!"_ Sora's voice rang in his head. _She's up there right now,_ he thought. _She's so close… I want her to be here. Here with me._

Quite determined Leon sat up on the bar of the trapeze and let go of May. Putting one hand above the other, he used his strength to pull himself up the rope of the trapeze and eventually ended up startling Sora at the top.

"Leon what are you-?" Sora squeaked.

"Come." He said simply, cutting her off. Without waiting for an answer, he grabbed her hand and jumped off the rafter back onto the stage, much to Sora's annoyance and disbelief.

They grabbed a bar on the way down, and both began swinging back and forth. "Please don't do this Leon. You have a performance to complete." Sora pleaded quietly. Suddenly all the trapezes fell and Sora silently cursed Layla in the control room. "This is ridiculous. I'm going back now." Sora jumped to the next bar and then to the next, but was unpleasantly surprised when Leon's hands landed right next to hers at the same time. "Leon, please let me go!" She begged again.

"No." was his simple answer. He put one of his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him, reveling in the pleasure he got from having her so close.

On the other side of the stage, May stood on the trapeze, fire in her eyes. _So, you've finally made it back on stage Sora,_ she thought, jumping down and swinging full force into the couple, driving them apart. "Today we will settle this!" she yelled.

"May stop it!" Sora yelled back, back flipping to another bar. Leon swung ahead, meeting her at every jump. Infuriated, May followed both of them. _The audience doesn't know what's going on,_ Sora thought. _I'll have to perform._

"So you're finally in the mood to fight." May smirked, flipping to another bar. _"You can't compare to Sophie or Sora."_ Leon's voice echoed once again through her head. _I'll show him. I _will_ win against Sora. And after I beat Sora, I'll beat Sophie too._

Finally deciding to perform, Sora felt a rush of energy and excitement. She remembered how happy she had been onstage and how it felt to do what she loved. With a brilliant smile on her face, Sora flew from bar to bar, completely forgetting about May and Leon. Sora jumped one last time, aiming for a bar that could take her offstage finally. Doing a flip Sora reached out for the bar, slightly annoyed that Leon had managed to figure out where she was going _again_. Sora's and Leon's hands should have grabbed the bar at the same time, but somehow, Sora missed.

Fear swept through her body. _I'm gonna fall_, she thought. Leon held his arm out to catch her and she was afraid even more, remembering what he had done to May. Even May herself watched in horror, believing that Sora would be injured and not able to perform for months. Both were incredibly surprised when, instead of yanking, Leon gently took Sora's hand and swung her upward, successfully starting the Angel's Maneuver.

Sora flew upward gracefully. _I can hear their voices,_ she realized, her eyes watering. _The voices of the audience. That makes me so happy…_

May watched her silently. _That's the Angel Act from the World Festival. She's doing it here, now._ Her eyes darkened and her brow furrowed. _But I won't give up. I will win this battle._ Pulling herself up, May stood on the bar of the trapeze.

Sora floated back down where Leon was waiting to catch her. He put an arm around her waist and held her tightly to him. All personnel watching were amazed at the tenderness of his performance. His normally rough and aloof demeanor had softened and it seemed as though he were afraid he might break Sora if he handled her too forcefully.

_Leon…_ May thought as she watched them. _You're giving such a gentle performance. Is it even an act? Or have I lost again?_ Her face hardened. _No. I will not lose this. I will not lose _him._ I will beat Sora!_

"Leon, I have to go back now." Sora said softly, looking up at him with her big chocolate eyes. "Please continue with May as your Juliet."

"No." He answered surprising her. "You are my Juliet." He surprised her even more when he bent his head down to hers and softly pressed his lips against hers. Unable to move, Sora stood there shocked, not only because he had kissed her, but also because she liked it.

On the other trapeze May was horrified by what she was witnessing. "No!" May screamed. "I will not lose!" Without thinking May jumped from the trapeze toward Sora and Leon, with no place to go.

Thank you for reading, please remember to review. Flames are welcomed, I really don't care. I'll try to post another chapter by next Friday, but I'm not making any promises. Also, read my other stories .


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews everyone, I really appreciate feedback. Sorry Midnight Star, but I don't do lemons. Or Limes. Or Oranges. Maybe a Tangelo. Also, thank you for the suggestions, Second2Dead, but seeing as how the Fool isn't a main character, those titles might be a little misleading. I do appreciate it though.

This chapter contains a lot of angst, and a few more surprises. Other than the Sora/Leon coupling, I think everyone will find somebody. This story also pulls a few story lines from the OVAs.

Well I guess that's all I have to say about that, so please enjoy the chapter and review.

----------

Sora was confused by the abrupt horrified gasps of the audience. But she understood all too well when she turned away from Leon to face the rest of the stage.

May's arms were stretched toward the two of them and tears streamed from her eyes as she tried hopelessly to reach where they were. The betrayed look on her face sent Sora's heart to the ground. _What have I done…?_ Sora thought as her eyes began to water.

"May, no!" She screamed, trying to dive from the bar to save the other girl. Leon held her waist tightly, preventing her from jumping. The lights suddenly went out and Sora listened for the sickening _thud_ as May's body hit the floor. "No, May, no!" She continued to scream, trying to fight her way out of Leon's grasp. "Let go of me! I have to help her! _Let go_!"

Leon's hold on her tightened and he shook her fiercely. "Don't be foolish, Sora. If you jump from here you'll end up hurt too. If you want to help her at least let me take you down from here."

"Let go of me! I can do it myself, just let me go!" She argued, still fighting his embrace. In the background she could hear the audience being ushered out of the auditorium.

He shook her harder, not loosening his grip. "Get a hold of yourself!" He scolded. "You're too upset to do it yourself, you won't be able to concentrate. Please, just let me help you." The tenderness of his voice calmed Sora down a little, and she was able to think straight enough to let him help her.

"Hurry, I want to be with her." She responded quietly. Leon smiled and took her gently into his arms, jumping down and swinging over to the offstage platform. Once he let her go, safely on the ground, Sora fought her way through the thickening crowd to the stage where May had landed. The raven-haired girl lay unconscious and still, crushing the good Leon had done for Sora. Falling to her knees at May's side, Sora hung her head, amethyst locks hiding her face. Tears poured from her honey eyes as she softly brushed the hair out of May's face. _She looks so peaceful…_Sora thought, trying unsuccessfully to hold back a new bout of tears. She never imagined that she would see May look like this. She missed the fire in her eyes and the passion with which she lived her life.

Sora hardly noticed when the lights were turned back on or even when the paramedics rushed onto the stage. She simply continued staring vacantly at the spot where May's body had been. After a few minutes, when most of the cast and crew left, Leon knelt next to Sora and placed a hand on her shoulder, making her flinch. His heart ached slightly as he pulled away, but he replaced his hand a second later.

"Sora," he said in a quiet tone. "I…" he was at a loss for words. He didn't want to seem insensitive, because he knew very well how she could be, but he also didn't feel the way she felt for others. He could quite honestly care less if May or anyone else fell and broke a few bones. To him, it meant they weren't skilled enough.

"It's alright Leon." Sora answered. She could tell this was hard on him and she thought it was kind of cute the way he was trying to comfort her. But for the time being, any affection she had for Leon was losing an awful battle to the guilt she felt for May. The look on May's face flashed in her mind and she squeezed her eyes shut to keep the tears from falling.

"It's alright." She repeated, standing slowly. "I just need to go to my room."

"I'll walk you." Leon replied, hastily standing next to her.

"No!" Sora cried spinning to face him. "I mean, I'll be fine." She said, lowering her eyes so as no to see the pain in his. _I'm hurting him,_ she thought guiltily. _But I'm hurting May too. Why can't I do this without hurting anyone? Isn't there a way to keep everyone happy? Is it… alright to hurt one to save another? If it is, which is more important to me?_ Sora asked herself.

"Please, Sora." Leon near begged. "You've been through a lot tonight. Isn't there anything I can do to help you?" There was so much caring in his voice that Sora almost threw herself at him and let herself cry into his chest. The image of May falling kept that from happening.

"Just give me some time to sort things out. I'm sorry Leon." _It's my fault that May got hurt. It's all my fault. If I hadn't of come back to Kaleido Stage none of this would've happened. I've just been so selfish, trying to force my dream on everyone else, not paying any attention to their dreams. I… I don't know what to do anymore. I just don't know!_ "I'm sorry!" Sora cried again, turning and running off the stage, away from Leon.

Leon watched her run, wanting desperately to go after her. That kiss had been his downfall. He could have hid most of his rapidly growing affection for Sora, very much like he hid the rest of his emotions. But now, it was hopeless. Her lips had been so tempting, trembling slightly as she took each breath. And just as he'd imagined, they were soft, warm and inviting. The feel of them against his own sent shivers down his spine and an unbridled passion he had only known once before to sweep through his body.

It felt like kissing Sophie.

There were so many similarities between Sora and Sophie. Their big hearts, their love of the stage, and their determination to be the best performers they could be, just to name a few. The one _big_ difference was that Sora was not afraid to show her resolve. From what he understood, Sora had never had a problem fighting before. Every new production at Kaleido Stage was a new chance for her to challenge Layla and prove to everyone that she was just as good. Sophie had never liked confrontation and usually left it to him when it really came down to it. Where Sophie was quiet and timid Sora was vibrant, full of life, and bold in everything she did. Sora pushed everyone to do their best.

Angry with himself for being so open with his emotions, Leon also left the stage in the direction of his room.

Backstage, Rosetta watched him leave, having seen the whole episode. She wondered innocently what was going on between Sora and Leon and why Sora had been so distraught earlier. Surprised to find herself vaguely jealous, Rosetta also left the stage but headed somewhere that wasn't her room.

----------

Sora slid limply to the ground with her back to the inside of the door. She ran all the way from the stage to her apartment trying frantically to clear her mind of the jumbled thoughts racing through it.

_What should I do?_ She thought cradling her head in her hands. _What am I supposed to do? Can't somebody just tell me for once what I'm supposed to do?_ Sora gasped. _The Fool…_

"Fool!" She called pushing herself up from the floor with a small ounce of hope. "Fool I really need you!" She walked down the hallway past the kitchen and into the bedroom. "Fool please answer me, I need to talk to you!" In the eerie silence that followed Sora again sank to the floor. If there had been any tears left for her to cry, she would have already drowned. Instead, she settled for a desperate scream, bending so her forehead was on the floor and pounding the wood with her trembling fist. "Not again." She whispered. "I can't see him. Damn it Fool! Why is it always when I need you the most!" She stayed in that position for a while, no longer paying attention to the flow of time.

Suddenly Sora stood, deciding that she wouldn't let a little thing like not being able to see the Fool stop her from talking to him. She walked around her room gathering a few things that would let her do the one thing she knew he would be around for.

"Fool," she called into the darkness. "I'm going to take a bath now." She walked into the bathroom and flicked on the light, placing her clothes on the basin next to the sink and turning on the hot water in the tub. She stared at her reflection in the mirror studying it carefully. Her eyes were swollen and red from crying, there were areas across her cheeks where you could see the tears had dried and her plum hair hung limply around her pale face. With a tired sigh she began to slowly disrobe, more so because she was depressed than because she was embarrassed by the thought of Fool watching her. Leaving her clothes in an untidy pile on the floor, Sora stepped into the tub, hot water stinging her body as if it were cut and bruised.

She sat down and sank into the water, trying to relax into the heat. When she felt she was calm enough, Sora closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Fool, I know you're in here. I really need to talk to you. I think, right now, you're the only person I _can_ talk to." She began uncertainly. "Everything just went so wrong tonight. I-I don't know what to do." She spoke sadly of the earlier events, starting with the previous night. "What can I do Fool? I don't want to hurt either of them. They both mean so much to me." Sora blushed, realizing what she just said. "I know May really is a good person. She's trying so hard to match me, just like I used to with Layla when I first got here. She's taught me a lot since she's been here, and even though she probably doesn't know it, she really is one of my closest friends." Taking a breath, Sora's blush deepened. "And even though Leon is a big jerk most of the time, lately, he's been so kind to me. I don't know why, but every time I see him, I feel kind of warm inside. And tonight, when he kissed me, I-I…" Sora's eyes burst open and her blush reached new heights. "When he kissed me, I… I… I…" She didn't want to admit it, not to herself or anyone else. She didn't understand why, but she felt if anyone knew, she'd be ridiculed and outcast. _Why do I feel this way? Especially about _him "When he kissed me, I… think I liked it." She shook her head. "No, I more than liked it." She confessed quietly. "I didn't want it to end. I wanted to stay up there forever in his arms. My God, Fool, I think I'm in-"

"Sora who are you talking to?"

Scared half to death, Sora spun toward the bathroom door which she had left wide open. Rosetta was standing in the doorway with her head tilted down, looking at Sora through her lashes.

"Rosetta, you scared me." Sora was relieved when she saw the small girl. "I was just talking to myself, trying to sort some things out I guess."

"If you need someone to talk to, Sora, I don't mind. You can always ask me." Rosetta replied, blushing a little.

Sora smiled for the first time since the performance. "Thank you Rosetta. You're such a good friend. I think I'd like that. Do you mind putting on some tea while I finish my bath?"

The younger girl smiled brightly. "Absolutely! I'll go put the tea on right away."

After Rosetta left, Sora folded her arms on the side of the tub and rested her chin on them. "Thank you for listening, Fool." She said quietly. "I might need you again, so please stay close by." As an answer, the bathroom door slowly began to close and Sora could picture his tiny figure pulling the knob. She heard the latch click and she knew he was gone.

In the kitchen, Rosetta got to work making the tea, thinking about all the things she heard Sora say. _I know what she was about to say…_ Rosetta thought sadly. _She was about to say she was in love with him; in love with Leon Oswald._ She bit her lip to keep herself from crying. _How could she be in love with someone like him? He's cruel to her. He's cruel to everyone who works here._ Her tiny hand began to tremble the more she thought about it. _I… Sora, he doesn't deserve you…_ Against all her will a tear escaped and slid down her cheek. She barely held back a choked sob.

"Rosetta, are you okay?" Sora asked walking in behind her. "You're crying!" She exclaimed taking the few short strides that brought her right next to the younger girl.

Startled, Rosetta wiped hastily at the tears. "I'm sorry, I was just…"

"Thinking about May?" Sora asked sympathetically and unknowingly giving Rosetta an alibi. "Yeah, me too." Wrapping her arms around Rosetta, Sora pulled her closer in a comforting hug.

"Yeah. Thinking about May." Rosetta agreed, enjoying the embrace. She took a deep breath, inhaling Sora's scent of lilacs.

"I feel so guilty." Sora admitted. "I want to go and see her in the hospital, but I don't think I can face her."

"What if I go for you?" Rosetta suggested. "I can talk to her and see if she has any hard feelings. Then if it's alright, you can go see her too."

Sora gave her a soft smile. "I think that's a good idea. Thank you Rosetta, you've been a big help." Rosetta beamed. "I need to get some sleep now, so I'll see you later, alright?"

Rosetta nodded understanding. "I'll stop by in the morning to see how you're doing. Goodnight, Sora."

"Goodnight, Rosetta."

----------

Although it was late, in the Hospital's critical care unit May's eyes began to flutter and she tossed her head, groaning. "I feel like I got hit by a truck." She growled softly without opening her eyes. "I wonder how long I've been out." The events from earlier in the night played through her mind, and even though her eyes were still shut, she squeezed them tighter. "How humiliating…"

Trying to shut the thoughts out of her mind, May tried wiggling various parts of her body, assessing the damage. She found she could still move a great deal of her body and it didn't feel like anything was broken, just bruised. Concluding that everything physical was alright, May cracked one eye open, then the other. As the room came into focus, May blinked.

"Great, now I'm hallucinating.." May said sarcastically about the doll-like figure that seemed to be floating in front of her. "Must be all the pain meds."

"So, you can see me now?"

----------

Another chapter done. I didn't think I was gonna finish by Friday, but I guess I was wrong. As always, please review and tell me how I'm doing. Flames welcome, I'm not sure when the next update will be, because I just hit the point in FFXII where I can no longer put the controller down, so I'll be getting around to it.


	3. Chapter 3

Woo, it's been a while. Sorry about that, I had a lot of stress… Anyway, I really don't know where I'm going with this right now so this was a really _really_ short chapter. I have no idea what to right for the next chapter, so unless something suddenly hits me, it may be another long sabbatical. I'll try to come up with something…

Also, I'd like to remind everyone that this is an answer to the Demon and Star challenge posted by Mia Labyrinth. If you haven't read it, you really should. So when I say "It felt like kissing Sophie." I do not mean in a platonic way, I mean it in a she-lit-his-soul-on-fire-because-she-was-his-girlfriend way. Got it, Petshop? I did clearly state in the first chapter that characters were going to be over dramatized and incredibly ooc. The 'gentle side' of Leon is NOT the result of a semi-delusional state that he falls into, but is actually his true personality that he had before Sophie's death broke him. The attitude he has in the show is how he determines if his partners are good enough; if they break easily they won't make it through the training for the Angel's Act. Before they perform the Angel's Act in the last episode, you can clearly see how his personality reverts back to normal (the gentle part). Even in the extra episode when Leon has no qualms (and even seems almost happy) to be a part of the comedy act, although it's strange to see him attempt it.

That said, please keep those things in mind and enjoy the chapter, however short and forced it may be.

----------

May blinked. And blinked again. And again. But the funny man in the mask wasn't going away.

"I am the Fool, the Spirit of the Stage. I can only be seen by those whose hearts are completely devoted to the stage." Fool said with a large flourish of his arms.

May blinked again. "Spirit… of the Stage…?"

"Correct." Fool answered waiting for the shock to wear off so he could properly relay the information.

"I need to remember to tell the nurse to lay off the morphine." May said, laying back and closing her eyes again.

"I'm _not_ a hallucination." Fool said indignantly. "I am the Spirit of the Stage and I have some important things to tell you."

"Look Idiot, I've had a rough night." May told him, opening her eyes and sitting up as much as possible. "The last thing I need right now is some med-induced mind trick trying to tell me that birds don't have armpits."

"The name is _Fool_." He replied through clenched teeth. He took a deep breath, calmed his nerves, and decided that two could play at that game. "But very well. Since you insist that I am only a figment of your imagination, I suppose that the information I have for you isn't that important after all."

"That's right." May agreed, leaning back again.

"Which means that I'll have to find someone else to tell and hope that they'll understand." Fool continued.

"That's right."

"Layla would be much more interested in what's happening between Sora and Leon than-"

In one swift movement that belied her injured state, May snatched the Fool and brought him within an inch to her face. "What _about_ Sora and Leon?" She asked in a deadly quiet voice.

Fool smiled a sly smile. "When I can breathe, I'll be happy to tell you." He choked out.

Reluctantly May loosened her grip on the tiny man, but still kept a tight hold on him. "Tell me what you know." She ordered.

Fool sighed. "Before I can dive into that enthralling story," he started sarcastically, "there is something you need to understand. As I said before, I can only be seen by those selected few whose hearts are completely dedicated to the stage."

"What does that have to do with Sora and Leon?" May interrupted hastily.

"Sora can no longer see me."

May watched him waiting for more; then the realization of what he said hit her. "She can't see you anymore." She said in quiet disbelief, her eyes dropping to the sheets. "That means… she's lost her faith in the stage."

"Pisces has become a distant glow, all but lost in the darkness." Fool told her in his mysterious voice.

May squeezed him tighter. "What the hell is that supposed to mean? If you're gonna say something, _say it_."

Fool scowled. "The fortune means that Sora's mind is clouded, and while in that state, she can't perform to her true ability. The way things are going, Sora will never appear onstage again. Unless something or some_one_ helps her sort out her life, Sora is going to try and reclaim her _rightful_ place at the top, only to fail miserably."

May released her grip on the Fool, dropping her arm. She stared blankly ahead and lay back in the bed. "So you're saying that I have to help Sora." She stated.

"Sora needs someone who can think about _her_ feelings. She needs someone to tell her that she's not wrong for feeling the way that she does, and wanting the things that she wants." Fool told her blatantly. "She needs Leon."

May's eyes watered. "Well, it's not like it isn't obvious that he wants her. She's the only one he wants. So she can have him."

Fool frowned. "You really don't understand, do you? Why Leon loves her…"

"It doesn't matter. Even you said it yourself: Sora is the rightful star of Kaleido Stage and Leon's partner. I have no place here." May closed her eyes slowly.

Fool watched her for a little while as he slowly started to fade.

----------

Fool floated above May's motionless body. He watched her chest slowly rise and fall with each short breath she took. He wondered if he was doing the right thing, coming to her and laying it out directly. She didn't seem to be taking it to well and any little slip on his part could very well ruin two innocent lives.

----------

I hope nobody's too upset with it. I'll try to think of something… but I make no promises. Till next time.


End file.
